


Red Shoelaces

by SarahHBE



Series: Earth 2049-SC [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Children, Children are Cannon Compliant, Children of Characters, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sassy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: ***** Currently on hold.  The first three chapters have been rewritten slightly and are going to be beta'd before being reposted.  After that I'll continue on with a much better grasp of the plot and where this story is going.  Thank you for sticking with me through this project. *****Steve Rogers is the single parent of two boys, Grant and Nicky.  When Grant gets into trouble with a schoolmate named Howie Stark Steve's world is thrown into turmoil.  Past pains come to the forefront as Grant acts out and Howie's dad, Tony is distracting as hell.





	1. Encounter

 

 

            Steve shifted the squirming four-year-old on his hip and practically ran up the steps of the school.  He was breathing hard and his heart was constricted in a way that told him he was overreacting but he had never been called down to Grant’s school before.  He was only 6 for God’s sake!  He turned the corner into the office and almost barreled into another man.

            “Whoa, gorgeous, not the most appropriate place to get me on my back.”  Brown eye sparkled at Steve in mirth.  For a moment Steve’s brain stuttered at how pretty the man’s eyes were.  They reminded him of a brown tourmaline gem he’s once seen.  Then the man’s words caught up to him and Steve felt his whole face turn red.

            “Hello, mister!”  Nicky shouted as he bounced on Steve’s hip.

            “Well, hello, handsome.” The other man held out his hand as if he was going to shake Nicky’s hand.  Nicky grabbed the one with both of his and gave an enthusiastic shake.  The man huffed a laugh and smiled, his eyes lighting up as he gazed at Steve’s son.  Steve stopped breathing.

            “Ah, Mister Rogers, you’re here.  Please will you and Mister Stark come in, you can leave Nicky with Martha, if that’s alright.”  Steve looked up at the principle as he poked his head out of his office and waved them in.  Hesitantly, Steve handed Nicky over to the secretary and told him to be good.  Nicky gave him a petulant look and then turned to the doting woman.  Steve rolled his eyes and followed the beautiful brunette – Mr. Stark – into the principal’s office.

            Just in the door he paused when he saw his oldest son sitting in one of the chairs before the principal’s desk.  His dark brown eyes widened when he spotted Steve and he jutted he jaw out in a determined look that was so reminiscent of pictures of Steve himself that he could just hear his mother laughing at him.

            “Could you close the door Mister Rogers?”  The principal – Mr. Harrington – asked as he sat at his desk.  Dutifully Steve closed the door before sitting in the remaining seat.

            Grant was just to his right and was now looking at something on Mr. Harrington’s desk like he could set it on fire with his glare.  Mr. Stark was to his left, relaxed and somehow looking bored.  Partially hidden behind Mr. Stark was another boy about Grant’s age sporting a black eye.  Steve felt his jaw clench and he did his dandiest to calmly turn to face the principal without turning a “what did you do?” glare on his son.  Six, the boy was six!  In first grade!

            “I’m sorry to call you gentlemen into the school but it was necessary since Grant and Howard –. “

            “Howie.”  The other boy spoke up, interrupting Mr. Harrington.  Steve raised his eyebrows at the boy and noticed that Mr. Stark had turned to the boy as well so Steve couldn’t tell what look he was giving Howie.

            “Ahem, my apologies, young man.”  Mr. Harrington nodded to the boy meaningfully.  “Grant and Howie got into a fight during the lunch period.  It seems a couple of older kids tripped Howie.  Grant took offense to their behavior and Howie responded to his bulling by physically attacking them.”

            “If Howie was defending himself and Grant was defending someone else, where is the problem?”  Mr. Stark spoke up.  Steve’s eyes widened at the gall.  He might agree to a degree but fighting shouldn’t be the first response!

            “Mister Stark – “

            “Come on, you can call me Tony, you’re Roger, and this luscious beefcake is -?”  Mr. Stark – Tony – had turned those bright brown eyes on Steve, a hint of humor mixed with seriousness.

            “Of course, Tony Stark, this is Steve Rogers.  Steve, Tony.”  Roger made introductions looking sheepish for not doing it earlier.

            “Steve, a pleasure.”  Tony gave Steve a smile that curved up higher on one side and made his hackles rise.  He felt like he was being challenged, or the butt of a joke, and he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

            “Now, Tony, violence is never the answer.  Teachers saw Howie get tripped and were on their way to intervene.  And if all that it escalated to was some bruised knees and egos I wouldn’t have felt the need to call you in.  However, one of the kids had to be taken to hospital.”

            Steve groaned and dropped his head into his hands.  He heard a humming noise and then Tony spoke up.  “How exactly did that happen?”

            “Max punched Howie so I hit him in the face with my tray!”  Grant yelled.  “If they weren’t bullies nuthin’ would have happened!”  Steve’s head whipped up and he was on the edge of growling at his son, but the moment he saw his son he could see Grant’s thin body vibrating in his seat and tears in his eyes.  Carefully, Steve leaned over and plucked the panicked boy out of his seat and settled him onto his own lap, tucking the boy’s head against his collarbone.

            “I think I understand what I need to, Roger.  How long until he can come back to school?”  Steve asked.  Roger steepled his fingers and seemed to realize explanations were over.

            “Four days are sufficient, so just the rest of the week.”

            “Thank you, I think I’ll take my kids home now.” 

             Steve stood up just now noticing that Tony had been quite through the last few minutes.  His eyes met the other man’s who was watching him with an expression Steve couldn’t quite place.  But that could be more because Steve was starting to feel more than a little drained from the events of the day.  Roger and Tony said their goodbyes as Steve left the office, still carrying Grant. 

             On the floor in the front office Nicky was playing with some wooden peg puzzles.  As Nicky put away his toys and said thank you to the secretary Steve was left in a predicament.  Nicky was in a clingy phase and always wanted to be carried.  But Grant was nearing a panic attack which could cause an asthma attack so Steve wanted to keep soothing him.

             “Need some help, Steve?”  Steve turned as Tony came up, Howie by his side.  Tony had a soft smile for Steve and a hand draped around Howie’s shoulders.  Nicky seemed to remember Tony and ran up to him immediately.

             “Hello, mister!”  Nicky giggled and held up both hands to shake again.  Tony obliged, turning his full attention to the four-year-old.

             “What’s your name sweetie?”  Tony squatted down, headless of the immaculate suit he was wearing.

             “Nicky.  You smell pretty.”  Steve should have been prepared for that.  Nicky commented on everyone’s scents.  Tony seemed taken aback for a second before recovering.

             “Why thank you.”

             “Sorry about that.  He’s been told that’s not polite.”  Steve was embarrassed beyond belief but Tony’s smile was reassuring.  But in the moment that passed when the two adults took their eyes of the little boy he had moved on to Howie.

             “You smell real pretty to.”  Nicky cooed with his nose all but shoved into Howie’s neck.  Howie was trying to bend away from the younger child without taking a step and had a panicked look on his face.

             “Dad?”  Howie asked, his blue eyes wide.

             “Nicky! Stop that!”  Steve was horrified, but Tony just laughed before swinging Nicky onto his hip.

             “Have some boundary issues, don’t you bud?”  Tony stared down the boy who only giggled at him and started babbling on about the strange hair on Tony’s face.  “Lead the way, Steve.”

             Steve stared at Tony holding his son and felt a strange warmth in his chest.  A sniffle from his chest spurned Steve into action and he led the way outside.  Tony followed, carrying Nicky and holding onto Howie with his free hand.  At his truck, he loaded Grant into the back seat, and turned to take Nicky from Tony.  Nicky had a disgruntled expression on his face and arms tightly wrapped around Tony’s neck.  Tony’s face was bemused as he waited to see what Steve would do.

             “Howie and Tony come too.”  Nicky was in full demand mode and Steve was starting to wonder if hearing his mother laughing at him was a sign of insanity.

             “No, Nicky.  We are going home and Tony and Howie are going to their home.”

             “Since no school or work, we can all go to our home.”

             “That would be a good point, Nicky, but I do have to go back to work.”  Tony spoke up.  Nicky turned his brown eyes on Tony and squinted them as he seemingly reassessed the situation.

             “We’ll take good care of Howie till you stop work.”  Was Nicky’s resulting declaration.  Tony laughed.

             “Young man, you can’t make demands and decisions for others.  You and your brother are in trouble.  I’m sure Tony can take care of his son.”  Without waiting for a response from Tony or Nicky Steve plucked his child out of the other man’s arms and had him buckled him in his booster seat with a speed designed to thwart attempts to flee.

             “Wow.  I’m impressed.” Tony whistled.

             “Mister Rogers, here’s Grant’s backpack.” Howie suddenly spoke up, getting Steve’s attention.

             “Oh, thank you, Howie.  I didn’t even think about it.  Are you okay?”  Howie had been very quiet through the whole ordeal and even though Steve didn’t know the boy he wanted to make sure he was okay.

             “Oh, yeah.  It was pretty awesome when Grant hit Max with the tray.”  Steve frowned and ignored Tony’s huff of laughter.  Howie didn’t notice, though, as he was peering around Steve into the open car.  Grant had curled in on himself as soon as Steve had put in the cab. “When we’re not in so much trouble can we hang out at your place or ours?”  Howie glanced between Steve and Tony.

             “I don’t have a problem with that.  Not in the least.”  Tony said with a wink in Steve’s direction.  Steve felt his face heat again.

            “That will be fine.”  Steve nodded.  A squeal of delight came from the cab followed by something that sound appalling like ‘ _goodbye pretty flower_ ’ from Steve’s youngest.  Mortification was not a strong enough word for what Steve felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear Steven Rogers, Jr. aka Grant and Nicholas Rogers aka Nicky are cannon. They are Steve's kids in Earth-8842. Howard Anthony Stark III is also cannon and is Tony's son in Earth-113500. I like finding characters that exist in the various universes and throwing them together in the story so I work hard to have characters with a lot of speaking to be actually in the Marvel universe (yes, that means the principle is also in the Marvel universe). Not sure how many chapters this will be but I have the story arch planned and this will have a happy ending. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. The Packs

            “So, your kid – _YOUR_ kid – got in a fight with bullies?”  Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve over the gas stove he was cooking at in their shared kitchen.  Steve raised an eyebrow back at him.

            “I am aware of the irony.”  Steve shot back, leaning against the island Bucky was cooking at.

            Bucky gave him a blank look and then burst out laughing.  He even doubled over into deep heaving laughs.

            “Careful or your hair will catch fire on the open flames.”  Steve grinned because it was kind of funny.

            “You deserve every grey hair that kid gives you.”  Bucky huffed between laughs.

            “Hey, I didn’t give anyone grey hairs!”  Steve denied in indignation.

            “Should I get your mother on the phone?  Mine?”  Steve grumbled a “no” and turned back to the living room where Nicky was creating a masterpiece of modern art with paint brushes, finger paints and, apparently, his face.

            “Anyways, Nicky is going to be the one to give me grey hairs.  He practically mauled the kid Grant teamed up with.”

            “It can’t be that bad, he just sniffs at ‘em and makes comments about their scents.  It’s inappropriate but he’s still young, he’ll grow out of.”  Bucky waived his spatula in the air dismissively.

            “He shoved his face in the boy’s – Howie’s - neck and even might of licked him.”  Steve deadpanned.  Dead silence followed his statement and he turned to see Bucky staring at him in shock.

            “Okay.  I have no idea where he gets that from.  When you hit on someone you look like you might pass out.  Can’t see Sharon being that aggressive, either.  The parent didn’t freak out?”

            “Tony?  No, I think he thought it was cute?”  Bucky smirked.

            “Maybe he thought you were cute?  Was letting Nicky, there, getting away with it to make a good impression.”  The lascivious smirk was followed up by a wink.  “You are aware that’s the fourth time you brought up Tony since we came home?  And the way you say it – _Tonee._ ”  Bucky practically moaned the word.

            “I have not been doing that.”  Bucky fluttered his eyelashes at him.  “Kobik is going for the knives again.”  Steve pointed out flatly.

            Bucky whipped around to the counter he’d left the cutting board and knife on to see his two-year-old on her tip-toes reaching for the handle of, yes, the knife.

            “ _Nu_!”  Kobik turned her blue eyes to Bucky and turned still.  After a moment her hand slowly inched towards her original target.

            “Kobik.”  Bucky warned before marching towards the toddler and plucking her off the ground and away from the weapon.

            “Not even biologically yours and yet totally your kid.”  Steve pointed out taking over at the stove and removing the food from the heat.  Bucky gave him a dirty look.

            The door was thrown open preventing any more conversation.  In strutted Sam, the third adult to their home, followed by two familiar faces.

            “I found some starving people on my way home and figured we could feed them.”  Sam announced.

            “Ha-ha, Sam.”  Foggy said heading straight for the fridge.  Matt closed the door and turned sniffing the air.

            “Smells like Bucky cooked.”  He remarked with a grin.

            “Delicious and edible.  Two words that don’t belong anywhere near either Sam’s or Steve’s cooking.”  Bucky called as he strapped his pouting child into her highchair.  Steve ignored the comment but Sam cried out in indignation.

            “Go clean up Nicky, and get your brother.”  Steve told his youngest.  Nicky perked up at his name and turned around as if just noticing the other adults.

            “Cedar wood!”  Nicky shouted in delight catching sight of Foggy.  When he jumped up and made to run over Steve intervened.

            “Uh-uh!  Clean up first, Grant second, young man.”  He said sternly.  Nicky looked defiant but turned and stalked away.

            “I see he’s still on the scents thing.”  Foggy commented.

            “He seems to have discovered his intended.  Practically mauled the kid today.”  Bucky smirked at Steve but it was Foggy choking on his beer that drew their attention.  Sam patted his back.

            “He-he’s four!”

            “Pretty sure the other kid is six.  He give him a scent name yet, Stevie?”   Steve crossed his arms.

            “Yes.”  He hissed.  When everyone looked expectantly at him he grumbled but relented.  “Gillyflowers.”

            “Oh god.”  That came from Sam.  The snickering came from Bucky and Foggy.  Steve hadn’t expected the outright laughing from Matt.  Pretty soon they were all laughing and even Kobik was squealing in delight at the adults antics.

 

* * *

 

 

            Tony was reading through a project summary updating data on progress, costs, and projected a deadline almost two months later than the last update.  He frowned and reviewed the cost analysis making a note to find out where the money was really going because, apparently, his researchers were losing focus on the project.  Looking up he watched Pepper enter his office with yet more papers and sighed.

            “Pepper, my spice of life, why do you hate me so?”  Pepper only gave him a fond look before coming around his desk and propping a hip against it.

            “I could give you a list of your aggravating qualities and bad behavior but nothing will make me hate you, Tony.”

            He leaned back in his chair and grinned.  “What brings you to the office of aggravations, then?”

            “I’m actually here to pick up some things.   Bambi said you reviewed the Vista Corp request before she left for the night.”  Pepper was poking through the piles on Tony’s desk and it was tempting to watch her search for it.

            “I did, and I shredded it.”  Pepper sighed.

            “We haven’t signed any new affiliates in months Tony.”

            “I’ve been looking around.  Hank Pym has expressed some interest.”  Pepper raised a perfect eyebrow at him.  So maybe he was being optimistic with his choice of words.   Pym rarely pulled his head out of his lab, but his wife Janet had been at least polite when Tony talked to her at the MET Gala.  Deciding she wasn’t going to get anything else she switched topics.

            “How’s Howie doing?”

            “I believe he’s still in awe of his new friend, Grant.”

            “Did you ground him?”

            Tony shook his head.  “It wasn’t his fault, he was defending himself.  Wasn’t the other kid – Grant’s – fault, either.  Maybe the tray to the face was a bit much but hey,” Tony shrugged.  “Frankly I’m just happy Grant seems to have made a friend.”

            Pepper patted his hand in sympathy.  She knew Tony worried about Howie making friends.  He was in classes with kids twice his age.  Tony knew from his own experience that those kids could be resentful of the smart kid in their class, especially if they were younger.  Add to that the fact that even though Howie’s IQ was high he was still a 5-year-old with the emotional growth of a small child.  Neither fact was conductive to making friends easily.

            “I just want him to have a Rhodey, a Bruce, or a Pepper.”  Tony smiled weakly at his friend.

            “He’ll get there, Tony.  You’re a great father and he’s a great kid.  And remember, he does have us plus the terrible two that drag him around whether he wants to or not.”  That got a smile out of him as he thought of Pepper’s two kids.

            “You staying in for dinner or going out.”  He put an extra emphasis on “going out” and added a wink for extra measure.  He got an eye roll in response.

            “It’s not date night.  And I wouldn’t leave you with the kids with at least some warning.”

            “Your married life seems unnaturally boring and, yes, you would.”  Pepper smirked.

            “Yes, I would.  But happy would feel bad and I’d feel bad for Jarvis.  Enough work for the day.  Go see how Howie’s doing.”  Pepper shoved a foot at his chair.

            “You don’t have to tell me twice.  See you upstairs for dinner.”  Tony gave Pepper a peck on the check before heading for the elevator.

            When Tony reached his private floor the kids had obviously taken over the living space.  Miguel and Howie were taking apart something Tony couldn’t see from this side of the couch and Molly appeared to be trying to kill something using her VR game system.  Tony had to sidestep the 8-year-old or risk being knocked out with a well-placed right hook.

            “Careful, kiddo.”

            “Sorry, Uncle Tony.”  Molly said offhandedly.

            “I tried to warn her, boss.”  FRIDAY pipped up from the sound system.

            “And I’m sure she ignored you.”  Tony shook his head as he wandered to the kitchen.  “Hello, boys.”  He got a distracted ‘hey’ from both boys.

            “Hello, sir.  Eventfully day, I hear.”  Tony quirked his eyebrow at his longtime butler who was setting the table.

            “Already heard, did you?”

            “Ah, yes, Master Howie has regaled us of the story many times.  He is quite impressed with this young Rogers child.”  Jarvis nodded sagely but Tony saw a twinkle of amusement in the older man’s eyes.

            “I’m assuming you’re referring to Grant.  Did he tell you about Nicky?”  Tony couldn’t suppress the grin thinking of the amusing child.

            “He did not.”

            “Younger brother of Grant and not yet in school.  Decided Howie smells like a pretty flower.”  A laugh escaped Tony before he could stop it.

            Jarvis gave a disapproving look.  “His parents should be ashamed of themselves.  That is highly inappropriate.”

            “His dad looked mortified, actually.  He blushed so hard I thought he might pass out from his blood supply rushing from vital organs.”  A fully bodied laugh came out of Tony as he remembered.  “Made me want to get a good sniff of _him_ and call him a pretty flower.”

            “You are the epitome of highly inappropriate, sir.”  Jarvis sighed.  Tony only laughed harder.  The elevator dinged announcing the arrival of new people.  Looking, Tony saw Happy and Pepper heading his way.

            “Dinner will be ready in a moment, please take your seats.”  Jarvis announced.

            “Come on kids!”  Happy hollered, snagging his daughter by her collar as she punched at some VR enemy.  “Your jabs are getting sloppy, Molly.”

            Tony tuned out the boxing pep talk Happy engaged with Molly as everyone took their seats at the table.  His family pack – the local ones at least - were home and safe, sitting at this very table once Jarvis took his seat.  And yet his mind wandered to a blond Alpha and his two brown-eyed boys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick reference for my A/B/O world. Going off the idea of evolution, packs with an alpha leader and the others following them would have been something that did exist in the distance past. In the evolution of human society, though, packs have become less rigid and now encompasses close friends that share living spaces in the absence of families or for people following jobs, etc. It wouldn't be unusual for people to live alone but it's not unusual for people for form these "packs" as described in Steve and Tony's cases. For Steve he lives with Bucky, Bucky's adopted daughter, Kobik, and Sam in a large apartment. Tony has his own floor in Stark tower with Howie but the Potts-Hogans live below him and Jarvis has his own apartment in the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday morning and time for Grant and Howie to go back to school.

Monday morning brought Grant back to school with the added mortification that his _dad_ was walking him to and from school for the foreseeable future. Grant hadn't had this kind of embarrassment since Uncle Sam had showed up to pick him up dressed in a bird costume. Apparently there had been a bet of some sort with Uncle Bucky but Grant just couldn't understand how everyone kept forgetting that _he_ had to go to school with the other kids.

Thankfully Nicky was at home with Uncle Bucky and even better, Mr. Stark was standing outside the school with Howie. Grant bounced with unleashed excitement at seeing Howie and when Howie looked up the dark haired boy had a big smile and a wave just for him. Glancing up at his dad Grant tried to decide if they were close enough to the school that he could make a run for it. His dad's attention had been drawn to the Stark's as well but he was frowning slightly.

For a moment Grant was worried his dad wouldn't let him be friends with Howie. But then Grant decided he didn't care. Setting his jaw he took off towards Howie at a run. He felt his dad make a swipe to catch him but Grant had the element of surprise and he knew he was well out of his dad's reach. He ignored his dad's angry _'Grant!'_

“Hiya, Howie!” Grant quickly greeted the other boy. Howie was still smiling big at him.

“Hi Grant! We've been waiting for you. Do you wanna see this robot my cousin and I have been working on?” Howie rushed all the words out and was quickly pulling the small robot out of his bag before Grant could fully understand what Howie was saying let alone respond. But he looked on eagerly while Grant pulled the machine out.

“Hi Grant.” Grant started at the other voice and then felt his face heat up when he realized he'd ignored Howie's dad.

“Hi Mr. Stark.” He returned shyly.

“Steven Grant Rogers, do not run away from me like that again.” Grant turned as his dad walked up and matched the older Roger's hard set glare with his own.

“Maybe you boys should head inside, the bells about to ring, after all.” Tony suggested, interrupting the staring war between father and son.

Grant blinked up at the elder Stark and then turned back to his dad to stare him down. Without a word, and with unerring accuracy considering he wasn't looking at what he was doing, Grant grabbed Howie's hand and pulled them away and into the building.

 

Steve wanted to sigh as he watched his son disappear with the bewildered but happy looking Howie behind him. Tony whistled low and chuckled.

“That kid is all mini-me. Or, you know, mini- _you_.” Steve finally turned to the other man and noted that Tony was dressed in another impeccable suit (this one a blue gray), his warm eyes peering at Steve over the top of his Cazal sunglasses. Steve was man enough to admit the sight of Tony got his heart racing but something about him also rubbed him the wrong way.

“I'd appreciate it if you not interrupt me talking to my son again.”

“Whoa, gorgeous, all I did was point out the time.” And, as if he had it timed, the bell did, in-fact, ring announcing the start of school. Steve grit his teeth.

“All I've heard the last six days is how excited my son is to see Grant again. Clearly Grant shared the enthusiasm.” Tony sighed. “Alas, apparently you have not been so eager to see me again.” Tony fluttered his eyelashes as Steve and the blond had to count to 3 before responding.

“I'm surprised you were indulgent enough to bring your son to school.” It was pure deflection from Tony's comments but Steve didn't care. Apparently, Tony did, because he narrowed his brown eyes before pushing his sunglasses up and covering them. Steve wasn't sure what he'd said to piss off the shorter man but that had been unshielded anger in those coffee colored eyes.

“I try to _indulge_ in being apart of _my son's_ life several times a week. In fact, I can be quite protective when I feel like someone is getting between him and, say, the happiness at having friend.” Steve's confusion quickly switched to a simmering anger as he felt threatened.

“I've no problem with Howie.” _I have a problem with you_ hung in the following silence.

Steve watched Tony's body sway gracefully as he turned on his heels and walk away without another word. Great, now they hated each other.

 

Tony was back at the end of the day to pick up Howie and his life would have been perfect had Steve Rogers not shown up, too. But, as it happens, the gods of fate or whatever had a way of always pissing on Tony's plan. So as Tony stood waiting just inside the courtyard of the school Steve sidled up next to him. Tony studiously ignored him in favor of the emails he was flying though on his phone and refused to move – he had been here first after all.

“I, uh, wanted to apologize.” _And have a lobotomy_ , Tony thought going off how painful that sounded coming from the other man.

Tony hummed in acknowledgment that heard him but didn't look up.

“I didn't mean to insinuate that you weren't apart of – I mean, that you don't pay attention to -.” There was a rough sound from the back of Steve's throat that sounded like a choked off scream of frustration. “I had no right to make assumptions about the relationship between you and your son.”

There were several long seconds as Tony tried to find the insult in that, but when he looked up at the blond Alpha, Steve looked so constipated that Tony figured at least he should respond.

“Did that hurt?” And there was that odd rough-back-of-the-throat noise. Steve's blue eyes blazed into Tony's and his jaw tightened in a way that Tony thought had to be painful. It was the exact same look Tony had seen on Grant this morning. “Huh, your son's a junior.” Tony realized.

Bewilderment bloomed across Steve's face and he he had the thrown look lots of people get when Tony suddenly blurts something out not relevent to the current conversation. That look is what generally clues Tony into the fact that he's done it. Thankfully they are interrupted from any further awkward conversation by the bell and the highly clamorous outpouring of small children as they leave the school building.

“Daddy!” Tony turns just in time to see his son launch himself at him. Practice has Tony grabbing the boy before he can fall and he lifted him up high to get Howie to laugh.

“How was school, buddy.” Howie's blue eyes are huge with excitement and Tony's chest tightens painfully at how long it'd been since he'd seen Howie this happy coming out of school.

“Mr. Kendall said I'm almost done with 5th grade math and science. He said by Thanksgiving I might be able to start 6th grade stuff! And Grant let me sit with him at lunch, which was nasty, you should make them have better food. And we played with my robot during recess.”

“Breath, Howie.” Tony said with a laugh setting the boy on his feet where he bounced in place.

“I broke his robot.” A glum voice spoke up and Tony looked over at Grant who was kicking his foot nervously into the ground. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“On purpose?”

“No!” Howie and Grant shrieked at the same time. Grant looked mortified.

“Then no big deal. Accidents happen, and all that.” Tony gave Grant's short blond hair a ruffle before giving the small boy a wink. “And Howie knows what it means when something breaks.”

“Yeah, then I get to build it again! Better!!” Howie was practically glowing with excitement and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

“Did you apologize?” Steve spoke up, and hey, Tony had almost managed to forget he was here.

“Yes, sir.” Grant said with a glare that dared Steve to question him on it. Tony had to bite his lip before he laughed outright. _If it wasn't for the eye color, he'd be a perfect copy of his dad_ , Tony thought. Steve's eyes searched skyward and Tony wondered what was going on in that big Alpha head of his.

“Right, well, it's time to go home and start dinner. And you've got homework to do, I'm sure.” Grant grumbled something that Tony didn't hear in response but he moved closer to his dad dutifully. Tony watched the muscle jump in Steve's jaw and wondered exactly what Grant had said.

“Bye'ya, Howie. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah! I'll bring another robot!”

Both boys had these open looks of hope on their face and Tony felt his chest tighten again as they awkwardly stared at each other as if they didn't know how to part from a friend. It pained Tony to realize that Howie _didn't_ have this particular social skill. Finally Grant gave a little wave before walking away with Steve.

“Bye, Mr. Stark!” Grant called and Tony waved in response, feeling his throat too tight to provide a vocal response.

“Bye Howie, Mr. Stark.” Steve nodded in Tony's direction and even as Tony was struck by how remote being called _Mr. Stark_ by Steve, Howie was calling back his own parting. Tony noted Steve's jaw was set again.

“You know, if you keep tightening the muscle in your jaw like that it might snap?”

To Tony's glee, Steve actually tightened his jaw in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is actually going to continue. I'm done moving (for the most part) and everything in my life seems to be calming down so no I have more time to write. I'm now shooting for an update every other Tuesday.
> 
> Poor Tony and Steve just don't realize they're made for each other. Too bad this is a story with a plot because they aren't going to figure it out for a while yet. Thankfully Howie and Grant are already best friends. Enjoy the combination angsty adults and their adorable children.
> 
> Another Marvel character is mentioned.  
> Once again, un-beta'd. I will read this over after it is posted and be horrified by the mistakes.


End file.
